


unstoppable.

by idkspookystuff



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Closeted Character, Coming Out, F/M, Fluff, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 00:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14738798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: The District Nine Elders come home after their two year mission in Africa and Kevin has to tell his parents about his relationship with Connor.





	unstoppable.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always loved the Book of Mormon with my whole heart and so I decided I would contribute this to the fandom. 
> 
> Please write more McPricely fanfiction. I crave it.
> 
> Shoutout to my friend who said: "cute but at first I thought it was DEH."
> 
> If you liked this, please please kudo and maybe leave a comment! They make me so happy and I reply to every single one.
> 
> If you wanna follow me [on tumblr](http://www.gorgeousdan.tumblr.com) it would make me a very happy person.
> 
> Thank you for reading! <3
> 
> [\- Sebastian](http://www.gorgeousdan.tumblr.com)

Kevin doesn’t even realize he’s tapping his hand against the plane seat until Connor laces their fingers and shushes him gently. “There’s no need to be nervous, sweetheart,” Connor says gently, but his leg is shaking and Kevin knows he’s a bullshit liar. 

They’re on a plane a couple thousand miles in the sky, surrounded by all the other Elders from District Nine. Their mission in Africa is finally over after two crazy, wonderful years. The Elders have all grown in their time, straying from the Book of Mormon and following the Book of Arnold instead. Arnold and Nabalungi are cuddled together in their own plane seat, Church and Thomas chatting quietly next to each other.

Kevin and Connor have grown too. After he stopped turning it off, Connor came out to the District Nine Elders (all of whom pretended to be shocked except for Arnold, who was genuinely shocked but accepting nevertheless). It was a little more difficult for Kevin to come to terms with his sexuality. A life of keeping it down resulted in Kevin crying to Connor one day in the early hours of the morning, Connor’s arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders, shushing him until their lips met in a gentle first kiss.

Ever since their relationship has progressed with increasing levels of seriousness. Connor came out to his parents, who like the Elders were not shocked, though they took a while to come around. But Kevin, who spent his life as a perfect example of Mormonism, never breaking a single rule, has yet to tell them.

It was hard enough to tell them about the Book of Arnold. But they’ve written that they have a nice Mormon girl waiting for him to marry. Kevin traces his thumb over the ring on Connor’s finger and knows he can’t stop hiding from them.

The pilot announces the plane is landing and all the Elders are humming with excitement, even Connor. Everyone except for Kevin, who feels like he’s going to throw up. Connor leaves a heavy hand between Kevin’s shoulder blades, smiles over at him. He gets both of their bags from the overhead compartment and slings them over his shoulders, grabs Kevin’s hand and squeezes. 

The two of them make their way off the plane and into the airport, where Connor’s family runs over with flowers. Kevin’s never met him but he’s immediately in love with the way his mom spins him around and squeals, his dad’s shy, quiet smile, Connor’s little sister smiling meekly up at Kevin from behind her dad. 

Connor picks his little sister up and kisses her cheek. “I’ve missed you so much!” he says, to which she giggles. As if they’ve all just noticed him at once, everyone turns to Kevin in tandem.

“Mom, dad, Hannah,” Connor motions to Kevin. “This is Kevin Price.” 

Kevin’s name has always held meaning. What feels like a lifetime ago, he was the perfect, Mormon poster boy, determined to do something incredible. In Africa, he was one of the revolutionary Book of Arnold followers. Now, surrounded by Connor’s parents, he’s Connor’s boyfriend. 

(Fiancé, technically, but Connor wanted to tell them in person). 

Mrs. McKinley breaks the silence first. “The famous Kevin Price!” she says. She kisses either of Kevin’s cheeks and then pulls him into a hug. “I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Connor sings your praises, son,” Mr. McKinley says when his mom backs away. He reaches out a hand to shake Kevin’s. If Kevin’s hands are shaking, Mr. McKinley doesn’t comment. 

Suddenly, there’s a booming voice from behind Kevin. “As everyone should!” calls his dad. Kevin feels his heart drop to his stomach as his dad pulls him into a bear hug. “Welcome back, Kevin!” 

Jack pulls Kevin into an awkward side hug. “We missed you, Kev.” 

His mom kisses his temple and whispers a soft, “welcome back.” 

Mrs. McKinley catches on first and she reaches her hand out towards Mrs. Price. “You must be Mr. and Mrs. Price!” she says. “We’re Connor McKinley’s parents.” 

Mrs. Price shakes her hand. “It’s lovely to meet you,” she says. “How do you know Kevin? Is Connor your friend, baby?” she says when she turns to Kevin.

Kevin’s heart is beating out of his chest and he feels like he’s going to throw up. Connor grabs his hand and gives him a warm smile. The rings on their fingers clink together and Kevin’s filled with a sudden serenity. He can do this. Connor is his strength. He doesn’t want to hide this from anyone anymore. No more turning it off. 

Kevin turns from Connor to his parents. “Actually, mom, dad,” he takes a deep breath. “Connor is my boyfriend.” 

His mom gasps, puts a hand over her mouth. From next to her, his dad shakes his head. Jack says nothing, but he looks disgusted. Kevin feels like he’s going to throw up all over again. He knew it was a bad idea.

Connor puts his little sister down and reaches out for Kevin’s hand. “Kev-” he starts gently, but stops when Kevin pulls away like he’s been burned. He turns to Connor with red-rimmed, tear-stained eyes, his breath coming out fast, his face hot, his head dizzy. He’s having a panic attack and everyone’s watching him.

He takes off running through the airport, pushing past groups of people, ignoring Connor’s call of “wait, Kev!” He breaks through the bathroom door and locks himself in a stall. He curls into a ball on the disgusting floor and sobs into his knees. 

Turns out, Connor was closer on his heels than Kevin thought, because he pounds on the stall door. “Kevin,” he says gently. “Kevin, come out, please.” 

“I just did!” Kevin screams childishly. “And you saw how that worked out for me.” 

Connor sighs and leans against the door. “Kevin, please,” he tries again. “I love you.”

Kevin sighs and reaches up to swing the door open. He drops his head to his knees and sobs again, doesn’t look at Connor, can’t bring himself to face the shame of running away, his parents not accepting him. 

“Oh, honey,” Connor says, his voice shaky. There’s a grunt of effort as he kneels on the floor next to Kevin. “Oh, sweetheart, I really must love you to get on this floor with my pants.”

With shaky hands, Kevin takes off his ring and holds it out towards Connor. “Take it,” he says, his voice shaking. “You don’t want to marry me.” He drops his gaze to his feet. “I’m a freak.”

“Oh, Kevin,” Connor says. He takes the ring and uses his other hand to tilt Kevin’s head up. He offers Kevin a shaky smile. “You’re not a freak, Kev. So your parents don’t accept you. So what? It’s their loss.”

“But your parents-”

“They love you, Kevin,” Connor says gently. “And they don’t judge you. Neither do I.” He takes the ring and puts it back on Kevin’s finger. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Kevin says. He surges up to connect their lips, puts a shaky hand to Connor’s face. Everything melts away; the people staring at them as they walk into the bathroom, the loud noises outside, Kevin’s parents probably judging him for running. Nothing matters except for Connor. 

Kevin pulls away and leans his forehead against Connor’s. With him, Kevin feels like something incredible.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make the world go 'round.


End file.
